


You Put Your Hand Upon My Neck And Feel The Pulse

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Frank Iero, Angry Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Porn, Revenge Era, Rough Sex, Spanking, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: You are sick of Frank never paying attention to you so you recruit Mikey to help you.





	You Put Your Hand Upon My Neck And Feel The Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe this is a dream that I had and I'm not ashamed. Revenge Era because Frank is pretty as fuck and I just agree. Also title credit goes to Flesh by Simon Curtis because I'm oh so original.

You knew what you were doing was wrong but it didn't seem to stop you. You were bored simply - Frank was barely paying attention to you and you haven't had sex in three weeks, which made a change from his usual constant energetic fucking. You and Mikey had a talk the day before - he agreed to flirt with you and get Gerard to mention it to Frank in order to make him jealous. It was bad and you owed Mikey big time if Frank didn't kill him.

You were sitting in your favourite fishnet shirt and shorts, smoking with Mikey. You saw Frank hovering around and you decided to make your move. "Mikey I bet you get loads of girls, you're hot as fuck I'm telling ya." You smirked and touched his chest slightly. "Thanks Y/N I bet Frank's one lucky guy getting you every night." He bit his lip, the plan was working. "Ha the boy barely touches me anymore I don't get what is his problem, we used to fuck constantly, but now I get nothing." You sigh. "He better be careful or else he might lose you to some other guy who can actually fuck you." You giggle. "I know Mikey. I'm gonna sit my room for a while but I'll see you later." You kissed his cheek and walked away, swaying your hips as you went.

*Frank's POV*

I was watching Mikey and Y/N talking and I got angry as fuck. Who the fuck does he think he is, flirting with my girl, telling her I'm not enough for her? And she is just as bad, wearing that fucking shirt and kissing his cheek and moving her hips like that, so he can stare at her ass, the way only I can.

I was smoking my second cigarette in a row when Gerard came up behind me and lit one up as well. "Might wanna be careful, your girl is flirting with Mikey big time. She was complaining to him that you never fuck anymore and he told her that other guys might fuck her if you don't." I angrily sighed. "I fucking know, I've just been busy with the album that I'm too tired to fuck. I'm gonna sort her out, make her know who she belongs to, and I'll deal with Mikey later." Gerard just smirks as I put out my cigarette and walk up to her room. I'm gonna show her who is the boss around here.

*Your POV*

You were sitting in your room, reading a random comic Gerard had left. Frank stormed in and slammed the door. "Hey babe, what's going on?" You played innocent as he pulled you off the bed and slammed you against the wall. "Why the fuck am I getting told that you're flirting with my bandmate and telling him I don't fuck you? We both know I'm the best fuck you've ever had." He held his hand against your throat, choking you slightly. "I'm sorry Frank, I don't know what came over me!" You choked out and he dipped his hand into your shorts, fingering your clit roughly, making you moan. "You know who's fucking good to you, now I've gotta punish you baby girl, and I bet you'll enjoy it, ya little slut."

He stripped you of all your clothes and pulled you over his lap. "Be a good little bitch during this, and I might fuck you. If you don't behave, I swear to fuck I'll tie you up and leave you here with a vibrator attached you for anyone to find." You bit back a comment about Mikey finding you, and he groped your ass. "You deserve twenty for this performance, once I'm finished I want you to thank me and we can see if you deserve a reward." You pushed your ass up towards him and grinned. "Yes sir, I understand."

He spanked you hard and that made you shut up. He hit you several times and you moaned in pain and pleasure after every one. "Doll, you might want to quieten down as we still have people around us." He hissed and you mumbled an apology. He landed a few more hits to your now red ass, and he ran his hands over the burning flesh. "Just five more hits baby girl, you're doing well." You smiled, as you felt yourself becoming wet and you realized you were completely naked whereas Frank was still clothed. You felt every last spank and he massaged your sore ass. "Thank you sir, I'm sorry and I will learn not to misbehave."

He pulled you up and kissed you passionately. "I think you deserve a good fucking, you've been a good little slut during your punishment." You smiled. "Thank you sir." He pushed you back onto the bed and climbed on top of you, kissing you the entire time. He left some dark hickeys on your neck and smirked. "Now everyone knows who you belong to. Especially that fucker Mikey." You smiled and moaned and he moved his hands to your soaking pussy. "Who made you this wet?" You decided to be naughty once more. "I think Mikey…" Frank let out a growl of disgust and choked you slightly. "Try again slut, who made you this wet?" You just gave up and told him "You Frank, you made me this wet!" as he touched your roughly. "That's what I thought bitch." He pulled his jeans open and pulled a condom out of his back pocket. He rolled it onto himself and forced your legs open. "Such a dirty little slut all for me, I'm a lucky fucker." You grinned and then he pushed his whole cock into you, making you moan in pleasure. He didn't allow you any time to adjust, slamming his hips back into yours at a fast pace. "Who's my fucking slut?" He asked you. "Yours Frank, I'm your fucking slut!" You yelled out in between moans. You were aware the whole band at this point could hear you but you didn't care anymore. Frank kept his fast pace up, fucking you into oblivion.

You kept going, fucking hard for a while, you had lost track of time. Frank and you had some stamina, much to the disgust of the band, but you two could go for hours roughly fucking. You moaned out a constant string of curse words and Frank's name as he occasionally dirty talked to you. "My good little fucking whore, you won't fucking look at another guy after I'm done with ya." He gripped your throat from time to time and grabbed your tits a lot, as a sign of ownership.

"F-Frank can I please cum!" You finally moaned out and he panted against you. "Hold it for a minute baby girl, I'm gonna cum soon too." You whined but held your orgasm the best that you could. "Please Frank let me cum!" You begged and he smirked. "Okay baby girl, cum for me." Your orgasm felt fucking fantastic and your head spun a bit, and you felt blissful. During your orgasm Frank also came, which made the moment a bit more special. 

He got rid of the condom and collapsed next to you, you both had a post orgasm glow. "Don't fucking do that again Y/N." You giggled. "If that's the sex I get, you can bet I'm doing it more." He sighed and pulled you closer and you fell asleep.

When you woke up later, Frank and you went downstairs for a cigarette when you were faced with the grinning Way brothers. Frank glared at Mikey slightly and you laughed. "Guys our plan worked!" You celebrated with the brothers and Frank looked confused. "We devised a plan which meant Mikey and I flirted, and Gerard told you about it so you would fuck me." You grinned and hugged your scowling boyfriend. "Oh for fucks sake I hate all of you but I did just get amazing sex so I'm not as mad." Frank laughed and you all had a smoke and laughed about it which was pretty good if you thought so yourself.


End file.
